


Tell The World

by ExactChase



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, RWBY As RT AU, Slow Burn, achievement hunter au, long distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 09:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExactChase/pseuds/ExactChase
Summary: Let’s tell The World all the things we’ve done, falling in love in the setting sun. I’ve got a song and smile so bright; I’ll make you wish you were here tonight!





	Tell The World

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is inspired by the AO3 story; Retrouvaille by Bittybug, and of course, Achievement Hunter/Brownman

Ruby groaned into a stretch, looking around the barren Achievement Hunter office as she began to shut down her Xbox 360 and computer. She grabbed her hoodie, her copy of Halo 4, and checked the weather on her phone, as she walked out.  
“Damn,” She quietly said to herself, “eleven already?” She had been there all day, making guides in the newly released Halo 4, and was now ready to go home and play some of the multiplayer. She hadn’t really gotten to play it at all that day, other than for Achievement guides. She had beaten the campaign once already, and just needed to spend a few more days, playing the campaign once more to finish up the Terminus achievement guide.  
Ruby quickly wrapped herself in her hoodie, slipping Halo 4 into her bag and slowly exiting the small, broom closet that was the Achievement Hunter office with the bag on her shoulder. The girl thought briefly about the upcoming games, speaking softly to herself as she left the dark Rooster Teeth office, locking the door behind her. She could see lights still on in the bungalow, but ignored them, sliding her hood up.  
“Borderlands 2? No, I perfected that one already. Just Halo and then CoD for this month.” She quietly mumbled to herself, entering the code on the gate, sliding through when it opened enough for just her to go through and closed it from the other side.  
Ruby slowly approached the sidewalk, looking both ways before bolting across the empty street, her hands remaining in her hoodie’s pockets. Mere minutes later, she found herself standing at her and her sister’s shared apartment door, unlocking it and walking in. The lights weren’t on in the main living area, but Ruby could see that Yang’s bedroom light was on and as she got closer, she could hear the sounds of Yang’s favorite show. Ruby chuckled and flipped on the lights, choosing to grab something to eat before she sat down to play.  
Ruby knew she’d be the only one up to play online, so she’d have to make new friends in matchmaking. It wasn’t that she didn’t enjoy her current friends, it was just that they didn’t share her ability to stay up really late several days in a row. They had done the launch party for the game the night before, so now everyone was exhausted. Except for Ruby, she had a tendency to make guides as quick as possible, just to ensure she could play the game in her own free time, without having to worry about Qrow being upset that she had already perfected a game and didn’t have any footage for it. Most of the multiplayer achievements were based around playing a certain number of war games, or getting to a certain level, so she wasn’t too concerned about having to make a guide for those.  
Ruby loved her friends at Rooster Teeth more than anything, considering that she had known Yang, Sun and Weiss long before working there. Of course she had known Yang, though, the blonde was her older sister after all.  
Unlike Ruby, Sun, Qrow, Scarlet, Blake and Port, Yang did not get to play video games all day. No, instead, she got to navigate Twitter all day. She also starred in the weekly RT Podcast with Ozpin, Scarlet and Glynda.  
Ozpin had founded the company a good nine years before Ruby began working there and seven before Yang. Back in 2003. The realization soon dawned on Ruby that it was her eighth month at Rooster Teeth. To the day. She had started on April 6th, 2012. It was now November 6th of the same year. Ruby chuckled quietly to herself at this realization. She remembered moving from New York to Austin with Yang after the blonde got a job at RT. Sun soon followed suit.  
He had been a good friend of Ruby and Yang’s over Xbox since the Xbox 360 first came out, and had coincidentally lived very close: in New Jersey. It was another two years of both Yang and Sun working there before they managed to get Ruby a job in Achievement Hunter. In that time, Yang, Sun. Ruby and Weiss had started their own podcast called the Internet Box Podcast.  
They all worked at RT now, but Ruby seemed to be a fan favorite for reasons she couldn’t fathom. Yang always said it was because the girl had a tendency to become overly sarcastic when playing video games. Ruby had never noticed such behavior in herself before, but the comments of their Let’s Plays were always filled with quotes of something sarcastic Ruby had said, or something stupid Scarlet said.  
Yang also told her that her funniest moments were only amplified by either her, laughing at her own jokes, or her not finding herself in the least bit funny.  
Ruby shrugged to herself at this thought, and literally threw herself over the inn-table, and onto the couch. She loudly groaned and rolled off upon realizing that she hadn’t grabbed her controller or headset.  
The second she hit the floor, she heard Yang’s show—which was already pretty faint—pause. There was silence for a second, as though the blonde was listening.  
“You okay in there?” Yang’s voice called.  
“Ye!” Ruby shouted back in a deep voice.  
“Yo, fuckin’ sweet win on Minecraft this week!” Yang said, waiting for Ruby’s response.  
“Nice!” Ruby called back, “Ye! Ye! Ye!” It has been a joke Sun had made in one of their Minecraft Let’s Plays about how he assumed the sisters spoke in private. They began to regularly greet each other in this fashion because of that. Ruby giggled and got her things in order to play Halo 4, before laying down on the couch, now equipped with her headset and controller.  
She played by herself for two hours, asking around as soon as she got into a lobby, seeing if anyone had a mic. For two hours, no one responded, which was fair, considering that it was getting pretty late.  
Finally, she joined a game of Infinity Slayer, and tried one final time.  
“Sup,” She said, “anyone got a mic?” She saw the little speaker appear next to her name; CrescentRose. Nothing for a minute. She went to take off her headset, but then heard someone fumbling with their mic. Someone named “CroceaMors”.  
“Yes?” He meekly asked, “I have a mic.”  
“Nice!” She said, deepening her voice exponentially in the way that she did for videos. She immediately clapped a hand over her mouth, hoping that nobody would recognize her. “You any good, Crocea?” She casually asked, the announcer’s deep voice faintly telling her that she was playing Slayer.  
“You can just call me Jaune,” he told her.  
“I’m Ruby.” She said in a cheery tone. She was actually a rather cheery person, despite being as dry and sarcastic as she was in videos. She sighed louder than she wanted to.  
“What?” Jaune asked, “You dead?”  
“No,” Ruby said, getting an Overkill, “I just need to stop thinking about work.”  
“You not like your job?” He asked.  
“Oh, I love my job.” She told him, “it just dominates my life!” She checked the score rather briefly. She was MVP already!  
“What do you do—if you don’t mind me asking?” He politely asked. She paused, quietly deliberating on whether or not she should tell this rando that she was internet famous. She decided on a compromise.  
“I’m kind of a game journalist.” She said, careful to tiptoe around Achievement Hunter.  
“I’ve always assumed that would be time consuming,” Jaune said, “well, as your new friend, I take it upon myself to…” he paused, “lost it.” She giggled.  
“Who made you my friend?” She asked teasingly.  
“My mom always told me growing up that strangers are just friends you haven’t met yet!” He said, as Ruby watched his spartan get sniped. Ruby quickly turned and counter-sniped the enemy, taking the win for their team.  
“Alright, new friend Jaune,” Ruby said, smiling. “Looks like I just took the win for you!”  
“Wow,” he said, “you carried us.”  
“You’re Goddamn right!” Ruby exclaimed, adding him to her friends list and inviting him to a party. The two played Halo together all night, until Yang emerged from her room.  
“You’re up early,” Yang groggily said. Ruby gasped.  
“Oh, shoot!” Ruby shouted. “Gottagobye!” She knew she nearly blew out Jaune’s eardrums with it, but quickly turned off her Xbox and dashed into her own room.  
It was a simple room, its walls were a nice beige-white blend in color, with a single window on the side opposite the door. It had one small, twin bed and a black dresser. On top of the dresser sat a TV for when Yang had friends over and Ruby didn’t want to be seen. Or if Ruby just plain didn’t want to get out of bed. It had another Xbox 360 sitting up on the floor beside it.  
Beside Ruby’s bed was a simple black nightstand with an alarm clock and a lamp on it, as well as the controller for the aforementioned Xbox.  
Directly to the left, upon entering her room was an L-shaped indentation, where there was a closet on the inside, and a bathroom door facing the same direction the entrance to the room was.  
The red girl quickly bathed and got dressed before collecting her things and bolting out the door, running all the way to work.  
When Ruby arrived at the office, she wasn’t surprised to find how quiet it was, and was honestly grateful. She’d now gone a consecutive 48 hours without sleep and knew that it was all downhill from there: she still needed to make it through work. But, considering that none of her fellow Achievement Hunters were there, she knew she could get some sleep in before she’d have to do actual work.  
Ruby walked into the cramped workspace, and looked to Blake’s workstation: it was completely void of any of the woman’s capture equipment, having been moved for convenience sake. She smiled and laid down on it with a content sigh. She quickly checked the time and then found herself drifting off to sleep.  
[Shift]  
After Ruby got off, Jaune decided to do the same. He had a few days off of work, and had spent those days playing video games online. He liked talking to that Ruby girl; she was kinda cool, and really funny. She had made him laugh to the point of tears countless times throughout the night and he thought that was awesome. She was awesome.  
Jaune stood from his desk with a groan, stretching and hearing many pops and cracks as he did so. He reveled in those sounds of stretched joint capsules, turning and walking out of his bedroom door. He wasn’t surprised to find two of his roommates/best friends; Ren and Nora sitting on the couch, with the latter watching videos on her phone. She was wearing headphones, so Jaune couldn’t hear what she was watching, but he assumed it was one of those Rooster Teeth videos she was always watching. Ren was playing a game on the TV beside her. Jaune trudged past them and quickly grabbed a Pop-Tart from the pantry before disappearing back into his room to sleep the rest of the day, knowing full well that his other roommate; Pyrrha wouldn’t allow him to sleep past two in the afternoon. It was currently eight, so that gave Jaune six hours to sleep before he would inevitably be awoken and told to do the things normal people do before two.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is something I’ve been working on for a while now and I’m really glad chapter one is done! Ruby is based on Ray, Yang is Barb, and I’m sure you guys will be able to figure out who the rest are just based on the details given in this story so far. JNPR isn’t based off of anyone, though


End file.
